


could be a mistake (could be a blessing)

by orphan_account



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Chas find themselves in a classic "How thefuckdid I end up here?" situation.





	

John's had his fair share of women and men alike-- glossy lips and rough hands exploring the pale expanse of his body, scratch and bite marks left out of blissed-out pleasure instead of some satanic inclination to violence. He won't pretend to be above the-- well, for the lack of a better term, _desires of the flesh_. He's human, he has a fucking dick, and sex feels good.

It surprises him though, just how good it feels to have Chas pressing against his chest, the line of the boy's back branding his torso with a scorching kind of heat.

"Holy shit," Chas manages to mumble as he shifts, just enough so John can slip his hand into his boxers just a bit further, get a better grip on his swollen cock. " _John_ \--"

"Shut up, Chas." John snaps in almost-annoyance, digging his thumb into the slit of Chas' dick for good measure. In any other day Chas would have retaliated with a sarcastic remark, maybe even threw a wounded look over his shoulder, but now--

 _Now_ Chas just downright whimpers, clutching at John's wrist with an unsteady hand as he breathes out a "Fuck, s-sorry, sorry--"

John is torn between feeling amused and a bit apologetic himself, finding the boy's immediate compliance enough proof that yes, aside from his own trusty right hand, Chas has never had anyone touch him like this before. The thought makes John smile a little, a tiny quirk at the corner of his mouth as he presses even closer. Makes Chas feel his dick pressing at the back of his thigh.

"Ngh," And Chas, bless him, actually bites down on a knuckle to stifle the moan that's bubbled up his throat. Instead he hooks a leg over the back of John's knee, securing him in place. Like he thinks John is going to run away, leave him like this if he doesn't do with precautions.

Pinpricks of pleasure find their way up John's spine at the sensation, his slacks giving him the right amount of his friction as Chas rubs against him, jerky and desperate. John would've laughed, muttered about Chas being just a boy ready to cream his pants, but he doesn't have it in him to be _that_ mean.

In fact, John doesn't have much in him to do anything else besides to quicken his pace, hand working furiously as he revels at the wet sound of Chas' dick sliding in and out, in and out of his grip.

"Come on, Chas." John goades him into his release, breathing right against his ear as he in turn ruts against the boy. "You wanted this right? Wanted to come just like this?"

At the sudden jerk of Chas' head John huffs out something close to a laugh.

"Show me then." John suddenly pries himself away from Chas, ignoring the boy's displeased groan at the loss of contact. He gets on all fours, then grabs Chas rather roughly by the shoulders so he's on his back instead. John cages him in like this, eyes flicking up to Chas' face even when he's tugging the boy's pants and boxers down enough to free his dick.

"John," Chas completely forgets about shutting up as he feels John closing his fingers around him again, starting up a rougher pace that has him twisting the sheets in his hands. He's panting like a dog at this point, breath coming out in dense puffs, color rushing up his face as a distant part of his mind registers the fact that John is watching him almost avidly.

"Chas," his name tumbles out of John's mouth thickly, and Chas dredges up the last tendrils of his awareness to tuck this particular memory away, sure to be useful in the coming nights when he'll have to make do with his hand instead of the real thing. "I told you, _show me_."

Then John twists his hand as he strokes upwards, thumb flicking over and around the swollen head of his dick, and that's it-- Chas comes with a choked gasp, back arching off the bed just as John pushes his shirt up so the thick, white spurts land on his belly instead. He shakes through the aftershock, lets John give him a few more languid strokes before he digs a heel against John's back, mumbling incoherently.

John extracts a box of tissues from the bottom drawer of his bedside table (Chas will snicker about that later), wiping his hand clean as he regards Chas with a somewhat thoughtful expression.

Soon enough, the weight of his gaze makes Chas uncomfortable to the point that he visibly fidgets, already coming halfway back to his senses at the sheer discomfort he feels. John takes this all in with a grin that looks wrong on his usually passive face, and Chas, being the sensible person that he is, voices this out quite petulantly.

"You look fuckin' stupid--"

John shuts him up by smothering his face with his hand (the hand he used to _jack him off_ , the motherfucker!) "You're one to talk, kid," the grin has now disappeared, replaced by that malicious smirk that could pass off as his signature look now. "you look fucking hideous when you come."

Chas sputters, ears reddening traitorously despite the hard glare he fixes on John.

"Asshole. Like you'd look any better."

There's a slight pause, then John's quirking an eyebrow at Chas. "You offering?" he asks in that straightforward way of his.

The question startles an answer right out of Chas. "Fuck yeah, I'm offering, John."

John barely has time to bark out a laugh before Chas is scrambling onto his lap, hands running up John's crinkled dress shirt.

"You really are something, kid."

Chas thinks, _I'm not a kid anymore, shut the fuck up John_ , or maybe _Is this your way of saying you like me, John?_ but instead he settles for "Yeah? Wait 'til I get you off."

(Which is all bravado since Chas has never touched another person's dick, but John doesn't let him in on the fact that it shows. Instead, he comes in five minutes, just because Chas looks at him with those glassy, blown-out eyes as he lets John shove his entire dick down his throat.

Enthusiasm really _does_ make up for lack of experience.)


End file.
